


Hermione's Hidden Minx

by Snagrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Crack, F/M, Gross, NSFW, Poetry, lol, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagrid/pseuds/Snagrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco decide to take it to the next level</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Hidden Minx

Draco was in awe at the sight of Hermionie’s titties  
His dick rock hard looking straight at those tig ol’ bitties  
Her curly hair was brushed around her face  
Showing off her bra that was sheer black lace  
Her skin was oiled after a long soft massage  
His dick was the car to her garage  
He flipped her over to see her two moons  
As one hand reached over to free her firm balloons  
Her panties were gone now, thrown to the floor  
And Draco praised himself for remembering to lock the door  
He grabbed the lube off the bedside table  
Using it as he rammed in his engorged man cable  
As he took her in the ass, he moaned with passion  
Those brown eyes looking back at him filled with compassion  
Wanting to change the pace he switched from her ass  
Into her other hole, reminding her she was a lower class  
He could do what he pleased to her eager body  
Knowing full well that Hermione liked to get naughty  
As she moaned and twitched on his impressive length  
He thrust even harder, showing her his full strength  
Tears of joy fell down her face in pools  
As he continue to piston in his family jewels  
She orgasmed suddenly, the feeling so immense  
It caused Draco to lose all common sense  
He switched back to her ass, following soon after  
His cum shooting out like a child’s laughter  
He lay on top of her body, both panting for breath  
Her body feeling like she just survived death  
Her body was aching, but it felt so good  
As she glanced at his now soft wood  
They shared a single glance  
As Draco began to put on his pants  
And they both stood up  
Draco gave her breasts one last firm cup  
Off to class they went, hand in hand  
Their clothes a bit crumpled as this was all unplanned  
Potions was now, their professor sure to be pissed  
As part of the class was already missed  
As they entered, the glare of the potions master  
Was trained straight onto the two late magic casters  
They sit down quickly in their usual spots  
As points were taken from Gryffindor, the usual lot.


End file.
